Flirting with Disater (Disney and Dreamworks and Pixar: Jelsa)
by Arfrona
Summary: We got the whole Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks crew (Jack, Elsa, Anna Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup.. etc. ) as spies! Jack falls in love with Elsa. Their love is tested, Jack must know where his loyalties lie; with Elsa or with his team of spies told to get rid of Elsa and her friends who are a threat to their goal. I do not own the characters or the cover image. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters. Disclaimer I did not copy anyone's work, i actually never read a Jelsa fan fic where they have a Romeo and Juliet Love as spies... ;) whoopies gave too much away. Anyway enjoy! Btw… they ****don't**** have powers 0.o **

_Jack's P.O.V Chapter 1_

"Jack they're everywhere run faster." Aster urged through the microphone and speaker in my ear.

"They're gaining on you!" I hear Hiccup in the background pointing out the obvious.

"No shit, Sherlock." I hear Aster mutter.

The bickering in my ear didn't help me run faster. It just irritated me.

"Freeze! But your hands in the air! "A security guard yelled from behind me. I took out a gun hidden in my sleeve and blindly shot while running. I heard a thump and a cry in pain, but I didn't turn around knowing that I would regret it. I raced up the stairs and as I hit the last step the lights were off and red alarms were blaring.

"Common mate. Turning off the security in 5...4...3..." Aster muttered in his thick Australian accent.

"All clear in the air duct systems, no fans on, no cameras , no nothing. Almost too easy." I hear my friend Flynn speak through the speaker in my ear I can actually hear the smirk in his tone.

I raced down the hall listening to my friends tell me where to turn while looking for an air duct opening. The alarms were off completely now, Hiccup had successfully shut down the security system.

"Is there anyone on my back?" I ask.

"Yes, two men are exactly ten feet away from you. They can't see you yet but are about to turn the corner." Hiccup reports. I quickly turned a corner and kicked open an air duct. I didn't even bother to hide my tracks. I jumped in expecting to hit a metal floor but instead was greeted with a metal slide. 'Stupid' I thought, I didn't even wait to here when the door hit the floor or bottom of the duct before I jumped in. Too late now…

"Okay, brace yourself mate you are about to hit the bottom. Once down there go crawl left, then go forward till you only have two choices, to go left or right. Choose right and by then you would be in the back lot of the building." Aster instructed. I did as told and braced myself.

I hit the bottom hard, but didn't waste time; I crawled left and kept on forward till I then had to crawl right. After three minutes and twenty four seconds (yes I counted I had to get my mind of my aching knees somehow.) I say the opening of the building and knocked it open. That's when I saw the police cars surrounding the buildings. I ran for it out to the streets.

"Hey! There, the kid with the white hair!" I hear an officer yell. I run faster, I hear sirens and I had to find an escape. I turn around and I see a taxi with an open roof top. That was my chance. I quickly sped into action, I ran and jumped on a car's trunk onto its rooftop and jumped again using gymnastics skills I flipped onto a lamppost where I then flipped again into the taxi's open rooftop window.

"WHAT THE BLOODY…" The taxi man didn't finish because I pushed him out of the moving vehicle. I then took control of the wheel. I saw in front of me was a line of police cars blocking the street. In less than forty seconds I would collide into them. I lit my match and threw in the backseat where there was an open briefcase full of papers being burnt.

Thirty… The papers were gone in the flames.

Twenty… The smoke was in my lungs.

Ten… The fire was making its way to the gas tank.

Five… Four… Three…I jumped out of the car just as it hit and the police men and their cars exploded from the gas tank hitting the fire. In the thick smoke I crawled into the sewerage system and made my walk to deliver a keychain.

Yup a keychain was the reason why at least fifty people lost their lives today. A keychain, that had a S.D card, with names of a handful of spies, that we need to get rid of.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elsa's P.O.V Chapter 2_

"Elsa! Did you hear then was a break in at Dyla-codic, or DC for short, yesterday?" My sister Anna asked me.

"Not right now Anna, I'm busy." I said gesturing to my piles of papers.

"Ugh, just because you are in the genius program they give you so much work. I mean first they teach you Martial Arts and Karate for self discipline, and then pile you with this," Anna rants on as she picks up my trigonometry homework, "What is this? I don't even understand what I don't understand! School just started last week how do you have so much homework already?" Anna continued. I tuned her out and continued on my German homework.

"Go away Anna, I'm busy." I said not wanting her to distract me.

"But do you wanna go swimming? It's a really nice day out." She sang hopefully. I gave her a look showing her that I'm busy.

"Okay bye." She said as she left my room. I sighed. I felt bad for rejecting her but I had too much work. She wouldn't understand. She couldn't. I was able to explain it to her anyway. Even if I could I wouldn't know where to start. I can't tell her that her older sister at the age of seventeen is a spy in training, who goes to an all-girl's private school where they teach you how to hack government guarded computers and how to disable a bomb using a jolly rancher wrapper. It would just be too complicated and chaotic. My parents don't even know! I looked out my window which had the view of the street. It was a really nice day out with clear skies and was really sunny but I knew I couldn't there was just too much work; I didn't come from a family of spies as the other girls so I was already behind. I got in because of my determination, I.Q score, and I had the highest testing score then anyone in the United States for my seventh grade year.

I turned on my laptop in hopes of at least finishing my O.C.P (operative computer program) homework. After fifteen minutes of hard work my friend Rapunzel (or Punzie for short) I.M'd me:

Punzie: OMG did you hear about the break in?

Me: Well my sister was talking about it earlier but I had too much homework to listen DX.

Punzie: I heard that the break in was from a terrorist.

Me: Are you serious? Well it kinda makes sense I mean really successful stock company. But what did they take?

Punzie: Idk well I mean no one knows really the CEO Dylan something uh Wu didn't want to tell or really doesn't know.

Me: Wait isn't Merida's mom an agent that works there undercover looking for clues about … you know… them?

Just then my phone started ringing. It was Punzie.

"Yes?" I answered.

"DELETE THE CHAT HISTORY NOW! WHAT IF THEY TRACK IT!" Punzie yelled as I moved the phone away from my ear.

"Okay, okay…" I said as I deleted history, completely, I dug into my computer codes and deleted my recent chat session.

"Happy?" I asked.

"I don't know I can't see it… Okay we'll talk later just in case if this phone is bugged as well." Punzie said as she hung up. I rolled my eyes.

Punzie was kidnapped from her parents when she was younger. Her kidnapper raised her as her "daughter" for eight years. She kept Punzie because since Punzie's parents were spies, she wanted to lure her parents into a trap. Turns out that at the age of nine Punzie found out herself who her really parents were through self-taught (actually it was just merely Googling) genetics lessons, and a private call to the police. When her real parents got back they have been over protective over the poor nine year old. They bugged her room, phone, had cameras in her backpacks and jackets till she entered Ella's Private School for Gifted Woman.

She's so cautious about everything. Yet somehow everyday she is able to wake up and act care free and clumsily break something. Yup, that's Punzie for you, a girl with really long golden blonde hair with beautiful green eyes, who loves to paint and is very optimistic about everything.

I buried my nose more into my neuropsychology (the study of the brain) textbook, shutting out the world.

After three hours of intense studying I stretched and looked outside the window. It was eight and I needed to clear my head before a big test on ways to make escape any situation for P.E.M.T (Physical, emotional, mental, and training). I groaned at the thought and announced that I was going to Starbucks. I didn't wait for a reply and went on my way. I drove my Camry towards the hub, and parked right outside the amazing coffee spot. When I entered I realized that it was just me and another guy with really light blonde hair that it looked white.

"One hot chocolate and a brownie please." I ordered. I waited for a few minutes before getting my drink and pastry. I sat down near the window as the cars drove by sipping my drink. I looked up to grab my brownie when I saw the white haired guy watching me. I ignored it, assuming that he was probably looking at something else. I heard footsteps and looked up again. He was walking towards me with a half smirk.

"Mind if I sit here? The place is crowded and I can't find a seat." He asked, still smirking. I nodded and he sat down next to me. He had the most amazing blue eyes, and his voice was powerful but soft and kind.

"Hi, I'm Jack Overland and you are?" I had the strangest feeling that this guy was trouble. But I had no idea, because my heart was pounding to loud for me to think straight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hi guys! Are you still there or are you waitin' for action ;) ? No J.W I am not high… it's just really hot over here okay, cause a flame is starting ;) again… really sorry for me being all cray (I'm usually normal .. you don't get a word in this :P ). GO JELSA! And… Please tell me what you think about this story so share this to a friend and click that review button (it's suppose to be 'and click that subscribe button... If you watch the amazing IIsuperwomanII.. well now you will ) Have a good day /night /afternoon /midnight /dawn /morning / whatever.. LittleCandymonster says Ttfn, That's Ta ta for now! Well that's what tigers say ;) **

_Jack's P.O.V Chapter 3 _

I was sitting down drinking an ice latté when this girl with really light blonde hair walks in. She pays no attention to me as she orders her drink and pastry and sits down. She glances up and sees me staring. I want to look away but she was just so gorgeous. She had a nice slender body, long legs, a cute small innocent smile, and her voice was like a soft melody. Sweet and calming melody. I finished my drink, while glancing at her a couple more times. I wanted to make a move, I wanted to so bad, I mean when will it be the next time I see a girl like that? I get up and walk over to her. She was so much more breathtaking up close.

"Mind if I sit here? The place is crowded and I can't find a seat." I asked giving a small smirk, as I gestured to the empty room. She nodded slightly, I shyly I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Jack Overland and you are?" I started trying to break the ice. She looked up at me and smiled so slightly.

"I'm Elsa Queen, nice to meet you." She replied. I sucked in a breath, her blue eyes were just so, no words to describe them. There was something about her that said this was so wrong, but so right.

"So what school do you go too?"

"Ella's" She replied in a soft honey voice.

"Oh, cool. What are the classes there like? And don't give me a one word answer I want a detailed thought out answer." I said wanting this conversation to pick up and never end. She moved one strand of hair behind her ear.

"Difficult." She said. Smirking slightly as she sipped her drink. I did a fake pout. She giggled a little before continuing.

" Well, if you really want to know..." she started. I nodded eagerly. She chuckled again quietly.

"The classes are difficult, the teachers are insanely boring and the people there are nice but not real. Like, well kinda like just putting up with you. But I mean they aren't that bad my friends Rapunzel, or Punzie as we call her, Merida, Meg, and Ariel..." She ranted on. She talked using hand motions to explain everything, widened her amazing eyes at some words to prove her description. Once in a while she would notice the strand of misplaced hair and would push back behind her ear just so it would fall back again. It was adorable. She was adorable. I wanted to hit pause and stay here watching her and talk forever.

"Well, that is one hell of a school. How do you survive?" I asked.

"I have no idea, I'm actually surprised that I am breathing, I thought I would be dead by now. " She joked.

"So what school do you go to, Jackie?" She teased. I scoffed.

"First of all, my name is not Jackie its Jack." I started

"Same difference." She cut.

"I go to North's, so we both go to private schools." I said.

"Explain." She replied.

_Elsa's P.O.V_

I am sitting face to face with a really hot guy. I don't usually call guys hot, so trust me. If I call this guy hot. He. Is. Hot. End of discussion.

"Well the classes there are challenging, I guess or maybe I'm just not trying hard enough. The people there are pranksters. Try thinking of is as rich guys with no lives. Well I mean besides me and my friends Flynn, Aster, Hiccup, Tom , and Heric. Well, actually we call Tom, Toothless because he lost two teeth playing hockey, and we call Heric, Hercules because that guys, is very strong, scary strong."

"Wait, you have friends?" I asked teasingly. He blushed slightly. IT WAS SO FREAKING CUTE.

"Wow, you're nice." He said rolling his eyes before continuing. His face held his half smirk and incredible blue eyes. He had this habit of raking his fingers over his whitish hair and tilting his head once in a while. His face held his half smirk and incredible blue eyes. It was adorable. He was adorable. I wanted to hit pause and stay here watching him and talk forever.

We changed topic form topic, jumping from stories of funny times with friends to favorites. My phone chimed and I realized it was a text from Anna. I realized that it was 11:00 p.m. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Can he be any cuter?

"I went out to clear my head so I could finish my studies before this huge test and oh it's already eleven." I whined. He stood up and leaned over me. He reached over grabbed my phone.

"Hey what-" I started, but couldn't finished because he gave me a quick peck on the lips. My face was on fire.

"My number is now in your phone so don't think about avoiding me. We'll plan a date later okay?" He whispered in my ear, as he gave me back my phone. Our fingers touched gently, but just enough for me to feel a spark. He gave his all time winning smirk and helped me up from my seat. We didn't say anything as we headed out. Once out he pulled out his phone. Instantly my phone chimed:

_Talk to you soon snowflake : ) – J_

_Don't text and drive –E_

_Yeah , yeah whteve :P I'm more worried someone else is gonna take away a beautiful girl away from me. –J _

He gave me one last smirk before I entered my car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you for your support! Gonna do 2 chapters a day for the next few days! :) well at least try too :) OHHHH WELLL ENJOY!_**

_Elsa's P.O.V_

I yawned as I propped myself out of my bed. I looked around my room as my vision cleared. My walls were a nice sky blue color, on one side of the wall there is a bookshelf piled high with books. To the left of the bookshelf was my desk that was placed just right so that there would be a lot of natural light coming from the windows above. I slide my legs out of my bed. On the right side of my room is a door to my bathroom. I sighed and walked into the bathroom and freshened up. I put on my uniform which was a light blue polo shirt with the school symbol pattern on the breast pocket, a white, sliver, and gold plaid skirt (leggings are worn when the weather gets cold) and I put on my teal converses because shoes don't matter in the dress code. I then went over to my desk to pack my bag. I put in my books and pencils, and raced downstairs. Anna was still asleep because she didn't need to get up as early as I did. I had more classes. It was still 6:15 when I poured cereal into a bowl and ate it without milk. I loved how it was crunchy, and sweet not soggy and wet. As I chewed I pulled out my phone and realized I had one unread text. I opened it to see who it was from.

_Hey snowflake, good morning : ) ~ J _

I felt my palms get moist. This was the first time someone had texted me good morning. Forget that fact that it was a guy who texted me, a really hot, sweet guy!

_Good morning to you too… ugh it's tooooooo early :P ~E _

I set my phone down and stuffed a couple more spoons of cereal into my mouth. I wasn't expecting him to reply, so when my phone chimed, I nearly jerked my spoon spilling a few pieces of cereal onto the countertop. I couldn't care less, Jack had texted me back.

_Oh, sorry did I wake you up? Well if I did then sorry, if I didn't then talk to me… I'm bored and I want a pretty girl to make my day ;) ~J _

I felt my face warmed up a bit. Who knew that a text could get me this flustered?

_Well now that I'm awake no thanks to you :P jk. I was already awake.. eating breakfast right now u? ~E_

_Okay good didn't wake you up! I'm in bed not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth. Let me guess you're eating pancakes and scrambled eggs or Krispy Kremes ur favorite? ~J_

He remembered. He remembered what my favorite breakfast was.

_Nope I wish, I'm eating cereal… when do you have to get up for school? ~E_

_Um.. like 5 minutes ago.. XD ~J_

_Then wht are you still doing in bed? ~E_

_Waiting for you ;) lol jk well I would be going now but I don't brush my hair and I eat the breakfast they serve there so I don't need to get out of bed yet… If I just get my clothes on and shower fast enough. What time did you wake up?~J _

_Jack's P.O.V_

I rolled out of bed as I waited for her to reply. I walked over to my drawer to take out my clothes, a plain white T-shirt , shorts, and shoes. I opened the curtains so that the room wouldn't look so dark. My room consisted of a dresser, a twin-sized bed, and a small desk which was crammed between the foot of my bed and my dresser. Everything was so crowded but it was all I got. I checked my phone every few seconds to see if she had replied yet. What if that text made me sound to forward? What is she's busy talking to someone else and forgets about me. If I text her again before she answers would it seem to needy? I groaned, it hasn't even been one minute since I texted her and I was having scenarios in my head. Maybe she knows I'm lying.

I am really interested in Elsa but I guess I didn't want her to know, in fear that she wouldn't like me. I lied and told her I went to a private school. I really just go to a boarding school where they but guys who don't behave well. They go from school to school selecting guys who are flunking or messing around too much and turn them into "real mature men." I rolled my eyes at that thought. I ended up here because I stole bread from a nearby bakery because my sister was hungry. I don't think the man cared that I was a little guy.

Let me explain where or what "here" is exactly. "Here" is Pitch's Young Men Discipline Center. Don't let the name fool you. This is a boarding school where they teach you how to fight. And even how to torture, and kill. They picked us out because they believed that we had the "potential" to be a spy. Really, it just means that we are too self-absorbed, or blood thirsty to care about what we are fighting for. We just know that we are fighting to get what we want. I'm not heartless, okay maybe a little arrogant but I left Ohio to go to this school so that my mom would have one less mouth to feed. Life was tough back there; my mom was working two jobs to give us a shelter and food on our table every day. It was just the three of us; Mom, my little sister Ashley, and me. I left for New York when I was ten when I was accepted, well um encouraged, to go to a school where I would learn right and wrong.

When I was fifteen I was old enough to work and send money back to my mom in Ohio. I was working as a cashier in Starbucks, where I met Elsa. I was grateful to have a job there the boss was nice. Tooth we called her because of her really white smile. She was always smiling. She somehow knew I was troubled and everyday at the end of my shift she would give me a pastry or drink on the house to bring home. Once on my birthday she made me a cake out of cupcakes. There I earned fifteen dollars an hour. I worked for twenty hours total a week. Four days a week, five hours a day. I would save half the money for college or my phone and the other half to my mom and sister. I haven't visited them in a while so that is where my savings will go for Christmas I hope.

_Very funny Jackie :P I woke up at 5:45, I gtg now finished my breakfast and need to go to school early, so much traffic. C ya.~E_

_Have fun at school : ) ~J _

She didn't text back. I wanted her to. I really did, I liked talking to her. I liked her.

_Hey maybe tomorrow breakfast at Starbucks, its open 24/7 ? ~J _

_6:30 it is bye bye ~E_

_Its a date ~j_

I had a smile on too big for my face. I slid my phone away and opened my door. And made my way to the cafeteria where I was greeted with Pitch.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jack's P.O.V Chapter 5_

"Well Jack, what a pleasant surprise." Pitch started. Behind him I saw Hiccip, Flynn, Toothless, Aster, and Heric. Aster mouthed "He's in a good mood, don't ruin it." I smirked at him before looking back at Pitch.

"Good morning, Pitch." I replied.

"Common, follow me to my office. There is something we must discuss." Pitch said. We silently followed him down the hallway turning faces, but not a single shocked reaction. We walked behind Pitch glancing at each other and smirking. In the corner of my eye I saw Toothless was holding Hiccups hand. Beside me I saw Flynn and Heric having a conversation silently by using facial expressions. On my left I saw Aster looking straight ahead, with his face expressionless, he was in deep thought, about god knows what. Toothless got into this place by getting into a fight, knocking one guy unconscious. Heric came here from getting involved with Toothless's fight, but he only fought because Toothless was getting hurt. Flynn got in here for pick-pocketing. Hiccup was the least badass, he hacked into the computer system and changed his science grade from an A- to A+, and Aster never told us why he was here. He was smarter then everyone but Hiccup but was more careful and tricky. It was a surprise to see a guy like that in the hell-hole. He was short-tempered but knew which fight to fight. I never actually knew him, maybe one day I will.

Once we reached Pitch's office he let us in and closed the door. We took a seat on the couch and chairs provided. He sat down at his desk and opened his drawer. He removed the keychain from its hiding spot and held to his face, as if studying it.

"I asked you for a list of the spies we need to capture," He started. We all exchange glances. By his tone of voice we knew that we had done something wrong. But then he gave a slanted smile.

"Instead you came back with a keychain," he got out of his seat and started walking around the room. Our eyes followed him, but Aster looked forward. "that had the name of the only person who was able to give us what we really needed" He continued in a hushed voice. He took out the hidden S.D card from the keychain.

"Juliet." Hiccup whispered. Pitch nodded, silently.

"Dylan Wu's girlfriend, finance I mean." Pitch said.

"If you have her held hostage…" Pitch started.

"Then he'll turn over the company." Aster finished.

"Why would he do something so stupid, it's just a girl, I mean he's hecka rich, can't he get another girl?" Fylnn said.

"Course not, it's true love." Heric said batting his eyes, getting a couple chuckles from the group.

"Love makes you do unspeakable things." Pitch said. I thought of Elsa. I wonder if she's thinking about me. Toothless holds Hiccups hand and gives him a peck on the cheek. Maybe I'll do that to Elsa one day. I smiled at the thought.

"Something you'd like to share Overland?" Pitch asked.

"No-o." I said blushing.

"Dismissed, I want you to have Juliet captured and kidnapped by next week, that gives you nine days. She will be at a masquerade ball on Saturday, five days from now. There you can add a tracker on her, or capture her there. The earlier the better." Then he waved us off, to do his dirty work for him.

_Elsa's P.O.V_

"Wait, wait back it up. You met a random guy at a coffee spot; get his number then two days later he wants to take you out? Seems damn right suspicious." Merida says. I noticed that her Scottish accent was almost gone, it wasn't as thick as it was before summer break. I looked at my friend, I knew she was right, but Jack was so sweet. Her insanely bright ginger hair was a little more tamed than usual. I think it was because we haven't had P.E.M.T yet.

We were sitting in the cafeteria eating our lunch. Meg noticed that I had been weirdly day-dreamy today and asked me what was up, I had to spill. Punzie and Ariel were squealing at everything, Meg gave a few sarcastic comments here and there, while Merida told every single dirty joke possible as I told my story. I looked over at the group. I never had a guy interested in me before, I mean if you see all my friends and me, you would see a bunch of pretty girls, and a silent white-blonde girl.

Punzie had her happy, optimistic personality. She had amazing green eyes and beautiful long blonde hair. While Ariel had a sweet, innocent, and curious personality. She had a melodic voice, and had blue eyes that were perfect with her red hair. Meg had the perfect model figure with a sarcastic and down to earth character. Then there was Merida, who wouldn't care less about how she looked but still pulled of her crazy ginger hair and tomboy attitude.

I sighed; maybe Jack was too good to be true.

"Ladies," a sleepy voice said. We looked up to see Mrs. Aurora.

"Ella would like to see her in her office." And she left.

We looked at one another for a second before following.

Once we reached her office, we were greeted with nice smiles.

"Please, have a seat. Have a couple pastries." Mrs. Ella said.

"Sorry for bothering you but I have a favor I must ask of you girls, you are our best spies and we need your help." She gave us a genuine smile.

"Whatever it is Mrs. Ella we are here for our country." Merida said. Mrs. Ella nodded before explaining.

"You are all aware of the break in at Dylan-codic , correct? Well if our sources are correct, a group of terrorists had broken in and stole a keychain that has valuable information. They are planning to use it to take control of the biggest stock company in New York, the second biggest stock company in the world. Our sources narrowed it down. The terrorists are planning to capture Juliet Tran." She explained.

"I need you girls to attend this Masquerade Ball this Saturday and stay by her side to see who is targeting her, and take them down. Remember look like a lady, act like the top dog, but don't blow your cover."

"But I'm confused, if they capture Juliet then Dylan will turn in his company to them so they could do what?" Ariel asked.

"We don't know yet, but it can't be good. That company holds many secrets. Before I forget, you will no longer call her Juliet but Mulan Fu. Thank you for this , girls." She finished.

We all nodded.

"Anything for our country." We said in response.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**_So … do ya like my story? Likie Likie? Plz tell me what you think down there... you know… at the review section : ). Thank You for your support. And please enjoy this Chapter… P.S Who here like Toothless and Hiccup together? I do! Got the idea from Pintrest, and TangledWithYou (check her out she's epic!) : ) okay okay here's some candy and enjoy! _**

_Elsa's P.O.V Chapter 6_

P.E.M.T test was in front of me.

"I'm so screwed." I whispered to myself. They trapped me into a room, my hands were bound by chains, and there is one guard in the room. If I were to escape there were more guards in the other room. The guards were my friends, and peers, and I had to find a way to get out of this room, make it out of the building (the P.E.M.T building is separate from the school.) and grab a disk on the second floor. Sadly, this was an alone test. My friends were not going to help me. They were going to make sure I failed. Last time it was Merida and she got out perfectly fine, we failed that day because she was able to knock out half of the girls in this class, and got out in record time. I groaned. The test hasn't started yet, and I knew I was going to fail. It's different for everyone, but same rules; you are bound to a wall at first, they have masks on so you have no idea who you are hitting to get out of the place. The disk is hidden. You get no weapons. It's eat or be eaten.

BEEP.

The test has begun. My guard walked into the room. My palms were getting sweaty. I focused on breathing and thought about what I should do. I've done this test before and failed many times. But why did I fail? The guard got closer to me and started pacing the floor in front of me.

"You fail, because you over think." I thought. Then I moved into action, this time not planning just reacting. I closed my legs around my guard's neck and chocked the air out of them till unconscious. The guard slumped to the floor, but I knew that she will gain conscious soon. My hands were only handcuffed to the wall. Two sets of handcuffs, one for one hand and the wall, one for the other hand. I moved my legs up, and tried to kick the handcuffs, but ended up hurting myself. They were watching and timing me. I had to hurry up. I was hung about a foot above the floor. My hands were just above my head. With no time to loose, I twisted my wrist into a weird and unusual position and was able to get out a bobby pin. I unlocked the cuffs and landed on the floor. The guard stirred, she was waking up. I had an idea; I took of her mask and put it on. She had a suit over her uniform which I took off and wore on. I opened the door, and walked out. The hallway was empty, but I knew that in the corner there were guards, but I had nothing to worry about. I took a leap in faith and walked over and saw three guards, I nodded at them and they nodded back, I made my walk up the stairs. I opened my first door, and there were two guards this time. I waved and looked around the room.

"What are you doing?" I knew that voice, it was Ariel.

"I need to move the disk; Belle thought it was too obvious. She knows better than all of us from spending all her time hiding in the library so I thought I should listen to her." I said faking Tinkerbell's voice.

"Well sweetheart, you're looking in the wrong room it's the third one." A bored voice mumbled, Meg.

"Thanks, sorry she didn't tell me which room." I said, knowing Tinkerbell always making silly mistakes. They nodded and I walked out of the hallway and walked two doors to the left. I opened the door, this time there was only one guard. Her mask had a little tiny orange hair sticking out. Merida.

"What are you doing here? Go out and guard." Merida said.

"Belle, thought that the hiding spot for the disk was way too obvious so she thought that we should move it." I replied.

"Hmm, where exactly? " Merida said.

"Well she said to a different room, but I thought why not put it where she'd least expect it, outside. You know how she over thinks." I said in a happy tone like Tinkerbell.

"I like it, okay I'll stay in guard here, and you go. You thought of the idea." She went over to the side of the room and got out the disk. She handed it to me and nodded. I made my way down the stairs, almost out the doors.

"Hey where are you going?" A voice chirped. Rapunzel.

"Belle thought it was a good idea to move the disk outside because Elsa wouldn't expect it because she over thinks." I said with my fake voice.

"No I didn't." A soft voice said. There were a total of five guards now. I turned around and ran for it. Adrenaline passed through me, I sprinted out the door, and out onto the field. Five yards left.

Five, I tore of my mask. And threw it back at them.

Four, I dodged as a girl tried to tackle me.

Three, I took out the disk.

Two, I saw Merida running towards me full speed.

One, I leaped.

I was in the safe zone. Merida was fuming.

"What the hell! Who? What?! Elsa you cheated!" Merida was yelled. She hated losing, now more than ever.

"You were right under my nose then entire time. UGH." She ranted on.

"Very good Elsa, I watched you today and was wildly impressed. Keep it up, girls you failed today mentally. For that you will write a ten thousand word essay, on what you could have done better. Class dismissed." Mr. Gastan said.

Merida shot me death glares, but smiled and nodded.

"Brains are strength, nice." She says as we walk to the locker rooms.

When class was over my friends and I headed over to my place to study and think of ways we could keep Juliet safe.

"First we need a dress." Punzie squealed.

"Wait, are you crazy?" Merida said.

"She has a point." Ariel defended Punzie also wanted to go shopping.

Meg turned the car around heading to the direction of the mall.

"Trust me, we'll find something that will fit you Merida." Meg said spying at our ginger hair friend glaring out the window through the mirror.

"Shopping it is." I said.

_Hey you there? ~J _

_Yeah head to the mall, u~ E_

_Same here! My friends are draggin me, one has a date so yup, maybe I'll see you there. ~J _

_Maybe. ~E _

My face held a smile too big to hold, staring at the screen, thinking about what my next encounter with him was going to be like.


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU WANTED MORE YOU GOT MORE! **

_Jack's P.O.V Chapter 7_

"GUYS!" I yelled as I walked out my last class and ran to Flynn and Aster.

"Can we go shopping?" I asked eagerly. Flynn widen his eyes and held my face with his hands. Just then Toothless, Hiccup and Hercules, turned the corner and spotted us, making their ways towards us.

"Goddamn, we need to get you to the nurse, you're high aren't you?" Flynn says smirking the slightest bit.

"What, why is he high?" Hercules asked.

"I'm not high think that we should go shopping for some suits, for the ball. You know?" I lied.

"I'm in." Aster mutters. "But first, who's the girl?"

"Wait, what?" I asked pathetically, but my burning face gave me away. They formed a circle around me. Flynn had his smirk on; Aster had his mischievous half-smile. Hercules had something evil in his eyes, and Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other, and gave the creepiest eyebrow conversation, I had ever witnessed. I was screwed.

"Common, mate, tell us on the ride there." Aster says, motioning the group dragging me along.

"Okay start from the beginning." Flynn says as Aster starts the engine. Aster is sitting in the front driving the van. I'm sitting shotgun, behind me Hercules and Flynn are sitting leaning in closer to hear ever single detail, while Toothless and Hiccup are sitting in the far, far back.

"Are you sure I mean it's a really-" I start.

"Don't even think you are getting away with this." Toothless growls in the background, threatening me.

"Okay, fine it was on Tuesday, a day after we broke into the company. I had just finished my eight o'clock shift at Starbucks and Tooth gave me a drink on the house, as a treat. I was sitting halfway done with my drink then this girl walks in."

"Was she hot?" Hercules interrupts.

"No, not hot, perfect." I said smirking, thinking about her.

"He's got it bad." Hiccup whispers to Toothless. I rolled my eyes before continuing.

"Anyway, she was perfect. She had very light blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, a slim body, and her voice was so sweet, and honey coated, but not fake. She was naturally beautiful, without even trying she looked like a model. She had rosy cheeks, and a small faint line of freckles. She was just , perfect. Once she finished ordering, she sat down and was staring out the window. I walked up to her and said 'Mind if I sit here? The place is crowded and I can't find a seat.' She nodded and just stared at her drink while playing with her fingers. I introduced myself and we engaged into conversation. She goes to Ella's and I lied and said I went to North's."

"Dude , you just straight up lied. What happens if you marry her, she's gonna find out eventually." Flynn said.

"Damn, man you are thinking way to forward." Heric said. "He's not that serious. Right?"

I stayed silent.

"What the hell man you don't even know this girl!" Heric leans over and smacks me in the head. I scowl at him and leave a mental note to get him back for that.

"Aye, mate what have you gotten yourself into." Aster says.

"Hey, I made progress, we kissed and I got her number and we are planning to meet up tomorrow, Wednesday, for coffee in the morning."

_"__I could be your James Dean. You could be my Audrey. Breakfast at Tiffany's for two." _Flynn sings Boomerang by the Sumer Set (I do not own the song)

"Look, she's gonna be at the mall with her friends, so can you guys just, you know…" I tried to think of the right word to say.

"Aww, Jackie's afraid we're gonna embarrass him. He's all grown up now." Hercules jokes, wiping a non-existent tear of his face, and sniffles.

"Shut up." I mutter.

_Elsa's P.O.V_

"Hey guys?" I just thought that I should tell them about Jack's recent text.

"Hey guys?" I said louder.

"What up Elsie what's wrong?" Ariel asks.

"Nothing's wrong, actually I just got a text from Jack saying he's going shopping." I said, maybe squealing a bit. We were at a stoplight about to turn into the parking lot of the shopping center. I couldn't wait

"Which mall?" Punzie asks.

"Hang on." I said, but before I could send him a text I hear a shout.

"ELSA?" I looked to my left and saw Jack riding shotgun in a van. Meg's car was a convertible, so everyone had a perfect view, Meg was driving, Punzie had shotgun, and Merida, Ariel and me were in the back. Merida on the right, Ariel in the middle, me on the left, getting a perfect view of Jack who was a few feet above me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, Jack is that the hot girl?" I hear a voice behind Jack yelling, a guy with short brown hair that sorta falls over his eyes, squeezes his head on top of Jack's shoulder to get a better view. But instead he looks at Punzie.

"Hi." He says, nodding at Punzie, who returns with a small wave.

"Flynn, put your seatbelt back on." An Australian voice says. Jack pushes Flynn's head of his shoulder, and rubs the back of his neck.

"We are a normal group of friends?" He says, giving me a small smirk.

"Close enough. I guess." Meg says in a sarcastic manner. The light turned green. And we entered the parking lot, looking for a spot.

"Boy's cute." Meg says breaking the silence.

"I know right, I mean did you see his brown eyes, they were a chocolate color." Rapunzel says dreamily.

"Oh, not you too, you can't like those guys. They're idiots, Flynn really? I'll give Jack some credit for trying though." Merida says.

"Guys can you just, you know…" I try to explain.

"Play it cool, no problemo, play it cool, no embarrassing moments." Ariel says.

"Like the time, she tried doing a spin for first time in ice-skating and ended up spinning on her ass on the ground." Merida teases.

"God, shut up!" I say not finding a better comeback, but knowing that it was for the best, fighting with Merida was like waiting for hell to come forth.

We finally found a parking spot and parked. Meg pushed the button, to lift up the roof on the car and locked it.

"So, mind introducing?" A deep voice says. I turn around to see a group of six guys. Flynn and Jack were easy to tell. Aster was the one with the Australian accent, if I remembered correctly, Hercules (Heric) was built, I mean built, you could see the muscles on his biceps without him wearing a tight shirt. Toothless was the one with jet black hair standing next to Hiccup who had brown hair and a scrawny type of figure.

"Well, Jack ask your girlfriend to introduce us." Flynn says.

"She's not my-" He starts.

"Not yet at least." Hercules teases.

Jacks face turns red while my face was heating up as well.

"This is Meg, Merida, Rapunzel or Punzie, and Ariel." I say going down the row.

"Now let's go, we came here to go shopping!" Ariel whines.

"Aster, Flynn, Heric or Hercules, Tom or Toothless, and Hiccup." Jack says pointing at each one, making a face of disgust when he said Aster.

"Great nice to see you all, but I don't remember inviting you so we are gonna go now bye." Merida says, hating the existence of the guys. We turned and started towards the mall.

_Jack's P.O.V_

Trust me I wasn't going to give up that easily. I went behind Elsa, and held her hand. She looked away from me to hide her blushing face but I could see it perfectly fine.

"So how was your day?" I asked?

"You too." She replies.

"I asked 'how was your day'"

" Oh , opps, I thought you said 'hope you had a good day.'" She says, blushing slightly. I chuckled lightly.

"Well my day was good, I won at a game of Capture the Flag, so it's good although Merida was mad at me for beating her at her own game." She says teasing the girl with the crazy ginger hair.

"How about your day?" She asks.

"Well it was boring, but then I saw you." I say. Corny and cheesy I know but the truth.

"So, Edward or Jacob?" I ask teasing her.

"What? Common you know I'm a Tobias fan. He's hot." She replies.

"Hotter than me?" I couldn't really hold the jealousy in my voice that well, I think she could tell.

"Well, why not?" She taunts. Her friends were looking around the isles and racks for dresses, like dancing dresses, but she didn't move.

"Go get a dress, I need to get a suit." I say.

"Okay, but you have to pick one for me, because there are just so many!" She says. I chuckle at her enthusiasm. Elsa disappears looking for the perfect dress. I turn around to go towards the suits section, when I see Flynn flirting with Rapunzel, who slightly blushes at whatever he's saying. I catch his eye and give him a smirk and he returns me his smolder look. I roll my eyes, and look for Aster. Hercules was checking out Meg from afar, smart idea actually, Meg seemed intimidating. I saw Aster at the suit section, looking at a darkish, grayish suit.

"You really like her don't you?" He asks me, he didn't even turn around to know it was me.

"Reflection on the rack." He explains.

"Yeah, I like her." I reply dumbly. No, I don't just like her, I adore her, but I couldn't tell Aster that.

He nods taking it in.

"I think she's a keeper, but there is something up with those girls, I mean don't you think it's weird for a group of private school girls to go shopping for dresses in the middle of the week? I mean aren't those schools challenging, and why do they need dresses? If there was a dance it's just an all girls dance." He questions, sounding more like he was talking to himself than me. I nod taking it into consideration.

"How well do I know this Elsa Queen girl?" I whisper to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Jack's P.O.V Chapter 8 _

I groaned I couldn't find a single suit; I gave up and went looking for Elsa. I found her a few moments later with four dresses in hand.

"Oh, hey!" She says when she turns around and sees me.

"I'm going to try this one now, can you help me pick?" she asks. I nodded eager to see her in formal attire.

"Sure, common I'll help you with the zipper." I flirted leading the way.

"I meant after I put the dresses on, you are not allowed anywhere near the dressing room." She says hurriedly, blushing slightly before going to the changing room. I sighed and turned around to find a seat and bumped smack into Meg, Merida, Ariel, and Rapunzel.

"Listen, if you hurt her." Meg starts.

"WE will cut you." Merida, Ariel, and Rapunzel finished for her, and walked into the dressing room, well except for Merida. I nodded mutely and found seat, not wanting to get into Merida's bad side.

"So, what are the dresses for?" I asked. She pulled out her phone and started texting while answering.

"Just you know a party. One of those hot-shot girls at our school invited a ton of juniors to her party so, yeah." She explains using hand motions and exaggerated facial expressions. Again, I nodded mutely.

"So, North's? How's that school." She asks, I noticed that she had a slight Scottish accent in her voice.

"Uh, it's alright I guess, hard but eh... Maybe because I'm too lazy." I reply with a smirk. She looks at me from the corner of her eye and rolls her eyes. I wasn't doing so good in the friends check your future boyfriend category.

"Merida I need your help!" I hear Ariel yells from the changing room. Merida lets out a sigh before standing up to go help her. As she walks in, Elsa walks out.

"Hey is this dress okay?" She asks. I had no words to describe how perfect she looked. She had a blue slivery dress on. It hugged her figure perfectly showing off her legs and her collarbone. The dress had a low neckline, … uh, the point is, she looked beautiful.

"No-o, it's not okay." I said. Her expression dropped. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "It's perfect." I whispered in her ear.

"Get a room." Meg says behind Elsa rolling her eyes. She had a long purple, lavender dress. I can see Hercules looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Use protection." Heric comments. Meg nods and gives Hercules a high five. Elsa's face turned a light shade of red, and she pulled away from me to go back into the changing room, Meg following her.

I gave Hercules a little eyebrow dancing, meaning "really, that's all you got." He got the message and sits down to play with his fingers.

"Aren't you going to get a suit?" Heric asks.

"Nah, I wish I could." I answer. He nods, he understands.

"Common man, you need a suit, I'll pay for you." He urges. But I shake my head no, knowing that I can never pay him back.

"You deserve it common. We wouldn't have this kick-ass motive if it weren't for you." He says in a low voice. I give him a look that says "never in a million years."

He throws his hands up in mock surrender.

"So, Meg?" I smirked, as he moved uncomfortably and starts playing with his fingers.

_Merida's P.O.V_

There are two types of girls in the world, those who find their own fate, or those who let a man get in between their fate. Like common, sure guys aren't a pain in the ass, but girls think that we can't live without them. I turned on my IPod annoyed at Elsa's idea of having a boy around when we need to get ready for this mission. Girl's got brains, lots of strength, but she's fragile. Ever since her dog Olaf died she can't get too attached with anyone in fear of being left alone. She thinks that it was easier to not get attached then to be forgotten, or left behind. I pulled out my phone and looked up North's school website. I just didn't want her to get hurt.

_The next day: Elsa's P.O.V _

I had a date with Jack at Starbucks in less than an hour, my friends snuck into my room at 5 am to get me ready. Merida wasn't here but the others were. I wasn't even awake yet when they came. Do you know how scared a spy-in-training girl can get when a group of girls jump into her room at the crack of dawn for her and tells her to wake up and get ready for a date that doesn't even start till about an hour and a half left? Trust me; this group of friends is not quote crazy, end quote.

Meg literally threw me out of bed and told me to take a shower. Afterwards, Ariel did my hair into a side lose braid using a dinglehopper technique where she ties my hair into a braided bun, using a fork (don't ask) to twist it like spaghetti and then just simply let it go. Crazy, but beautiful.

Punzie pulls out a row of small knives disguised as pens, laser lipstick (yup those are real, it's not only Kim Possible) , poison bobby pins darts, and oh course my all time favorite, foldable gun hidden as eyeliner. I arched my eyebrow as if saying 'really'.

"You can never be too careful." Punzie winks. Meg rolls her eyes as she lays out my outfit, a light blue polo shirt, with a light gold skirt, and aqua converses.

"Get dressed." Meg orders. I nodded mutely. When I got back there was Merida was there sitting on my bed. Her expression was cold, she had her laptop on her lap, and she was rapidly typing.

"He said 'North's' didn't he?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, he did why?" I asked, speaking my first words this morning.

"There is no student under the name of 'Jack Overland' that goes to that school." Merida said.

"He might be trying to impress you." Ariel said hopefully.

"Or maybe, he's just trying to be leveling with you." Punzie agreeing with Ariel.

"Or, he's got some shit he's hiding." Meg says as if it was obvious.

Merida.

"Just be careful, Elsa." Merida warns, she pulls out a set of carmeras to but in my hair.

Fifteen minutes later I was in Starbucks, I saw Jack with a blue hoodie, he had is hair bed head messy. He caught my eye and waved. He flashed his famous smirk, but then caught sight on something on the table and turns slightly pink. He was sitting at the table where we had first met. I walked over to see, two drinks, two brownies, and a rose.

"Hot chocolate?" I asked.

"I remembered, and here's a rose for you snow flake." He says, flashing another smirk.

I smiled shyly, he pulled out my chair and I sat down. He gestured go ahead at my table and took a bite at his brownie.

"So, there's a party you are going to on Friday?" He asked.

"Yeah." Merida had texted her the details for that just in case, I couldn't tell him that I was going to a ball to help move Juliet or Mulan Fu to a new safe place, away from terrorists because I am a spy in training.

"It's um, at this girl's Jasmine's place."

"Any guy's that might be a threat to me?" He asked, actually looking a little concerned.

"You don't have to worry, unless it's Gale, or Petta, or Tobias or ya know Augustus ." Taking a sip of hot chocolate.

" Talk nerdy to me, da-da –da –da" he started singing 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Duerlo but changing the words a bit.

"You understand the words to Shakespeare, our conversations ain't long but the formulas are?" He tried to continue.

I giggled, my god can this guy get any cuter.

"So, favorite book?" I asked.

"I don't know…" He said.

"Haven't read any I see." I teased.

"What! No there's just so many to choose from." I nodded as if considering it.

"You my friend are mean." He declared using a mock angry tone.

"I never said that I was nice, now did I?" I shot back.

"Well played, m'lady, well played." He posed with his fist supporting his face, facing the window, looking at the corner of his eyes as he smirks.

I rolled my eyes. Then my phone buzzed. It was Meg.

_We got a problem; delete this message once you get it. Dylan had a girlfriend before, not as devoted as he was to Juliet but still, her name was Alice 'Wonder', or Ali. She was always curious, that's why they nicknamed her Alice 'Wonder'. One day she was hanging around at Dylan's office, she found something that made her paranoid for weeks. She had therapy with a private therapist, and then one day she was found dead. She was told to have commit suicide, by drowning. But we sure as hell, know that, that was a murder. I know you are in an awesome date ;) use protection and all, but you need to come over NOW! We need to get Mulan safe. The group they believed that got Alice was Hans. Sorry for interrupting but we need the brains of the group to get her ass over here NOW! ~Meg _

**Author's Note :**

**Hans ;) lol from Mulan (the bad guys)and Frozen perfect right? Okay, so if you want more characters please tell me beelow in the review section, comment what character you want in there, tell me from what movie, and why I should add them in (This will help me know if this character is going to be major or minor! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Getting ready for the ball , chapter 10 has it all! **

_Elsa's P.O.V Chapter 9_

"So you're telling me, that I have to stuff my hair into this wig!" Punzie exclaims. We were getting ready for the ball. Everyone was at Ariel's house; we were planning on having a sleepover, so our clothes were here. The ball started at seven, but it was only four. We got here at noon, but there was a lot to prepare for. We had to change our voices, hair styles, eye colors, everything, just to make sure we wouldn't get caught. Punzie was told to stuff her hair into a Hannah Montana style wig, and trust me, she wasn't so happy about it. She had recently dyed her hair brownish golden (temporarily), and she wanted it to stay and be showcased.

"Ugh, hang on." She grumbles, walking into the bathroom, there was a small 'click' indicating that she had either switched open her knife, or she had locked the door... The door was still open.

"Oh, shit." Merida cusses, charging into the bathroom, but it was too late. She pulled Punzie out who now had her hair in a pixie cut.

"Not bad, I love it!" Ariel fangirls.

"Not half bad, looks nice with your green eyes." Meg compliments, well I think it's a compliment because of her sarcastic attitude.

"I almost forgot how was your date?" Ariel asks.

"It was good, he got me a rose, he was really sweet. He remembered that I liked hot chocolate, and that I loved brownies. He joked around a lot and he's just you know really nice. When I got your text I told him that my friend's car broke down and that I had to pick her up, he was so understanding. I felt really bad that I lied but yeah. He gave me a small kiss, and led me out of the room like a gentle man-"

"And then you guys face battled in the backseat of his car and he let you put on the protection." Meg finishes, winking at my direction.

"Ugh, really? Common, girls no fooling around we have to finish this mission." I said, getting a little red.

Then a pillow hit that back of my head.

"REALLY! Well if we are going to do this, let's at least have some fun." Ariel says grinning. Everyone nods and does a little eyebrow dance, Merida looks at me and smirks the tiniest bit.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Merida yells, taking all of Ariel's pillows and throwing them around.

I let out a yell and took a pillow to guard myself. Let me tell you what happens when there are five girls in a room with around twenty something pillows, and they are having a pillow fight. The lesson goes something like this: _Mph! Ouch! Hey! I'm going to get you! Oh, shit! Damn it there goes another pillow!... _and the worse of all : "_ARRRRUGH!" _Merida's battle cry.

"Geeez, okay I surrender." Meg mutters putting up her hands in surrender. In our pillow fights there are rules, each girl gets 4 pillows, you get called out once you lose all your pillows. You may only use one pillow at a time, you lose a pillow if :

1. You hit it so hard, that the feathers fall out.

2. You fall down.

3. Someone steals it.

4. If you are caught with food in your mouth. (A rule that had to be established when Merida stuffed marshmallows in her mouth and tried to spit them out, like bullets.)

Ariel go out first, she had fell down so many times that we lost track. Meg says she has fish feet, because she would always fall down and slip, so slippery like fish. But, Ariel said the floor needed a hug. Rapunzel second, she was so gullible; Meg tricked her and got her pillows. I got out next from being caught with chocolate in my mouth and from falling down. Meg and Merida were on their last pillow when I was eliminated. There were feathers everywhere and there was more coming out of Meg's pillow. At the end, Meg's pillow lost all of its stuffing and called surrender, allowing Merida to yet again win.

"Okay, Okay enough now let's really get ready for the ball." Meg says as she pulls out her makeup kit out of her suitcase.

Have you guys ever watched that one Hannah Montana movie where they were getting her ready for her and saw that huge, I mean HUGE makeup pop-up box? Well, Meg's suitcase is basically the box. She opened the box to reveal lines of nail polish and different shades of lip stick on the right, and alot of eye care products, and facial creams and foundation on the left. In the middle of the entire monster box was wigs, hair dye, and a heck lot of hair products.

"Let's get to work, one girl at a time, who's up first?" Meg asks.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Rapunzel yells.

"Then may the odds ever be in your favor." I said.

"The odds ever never in our favor." Meg rolls her eyes as she jokes, continuing on with our line of quotes.

Punzie picked her own outfit, a lacey light purple dress. The purple color went perfect with her now brown pixie cut and green eyes.

Ariel didn't have to do anything for Punzie's hair because it was already perfect.

Merida help put on her camera, tracker, and mic so we could keep tabs on her.

Meg did the makeup making her skin look a little darker, Meg also put a light pink shade of lipstick on her lips and to top it off, an awesome purple nail art with a golden sun design in the middle of each nail.

Then finally I helped her with her new identity. She was going to be Rosa for the moment, she is 22, graduated Yale, has a degree in business, and she has a whole back-story she has to create.

Ariel went next. She had on a light turquoise dress, her hair was stuffed into a black wig that was straight and glossy. Meg made her put on eye makeup that made her eyes look twice as big, but still breathtaking. And Merida was able to stick up some poison finger nail clip on designs for her that if needed she would be able to knock someone out by simply piercing her nails into the attackers skin. Her new name was Vanessa, she was 24 with a degree for engineer from M.I.T.

Meg settled for a lavender dress that showed off her curves, without her knowing it. She had but in eye contacts to make her eyes look blue and pushed her brown hair into a curly red head wig. She stuck out her tongue at Merida, as Merida put in a whip belt, an awesome stylish belt that was actually a whip, that really could do damage. Meg wanted to make up her own identity just for kicks, so then it was my turn.

Punzie picked out a black dress that was long on my left side but showed out my legs on the right side. It was a nice slim sparkly black dress , that was spaghetti strapped. I loved it. Ariel put my hair into the side braid again but had to get my hair into a hazel brown color. My eyes transformed to a deep aqua blue, and Meg made my lips a nice shade of pink. As a joke, Meg paints my nails white with small blue snowflakes because of Jack's nickname for me 'Snowflake'. Finally Merida was able to amazingly disguise a gun in my dress. I also had a microphone and camera, but a plus microphone at my heel that records any conversation in the fifteen feet radar. My name was going to be Amy Jackson. I had no idea what my back story was but there was no time to decided, besides I wanted to wing it.

Merida wasn't going to go. She refused, to go and wear a dress she was going to be in the van with Tiana. They were listening, tracking, and keeping tabs on us by hacking the hotel's cameras. They were also there in case we need any "kick-ass backup'' Meg described.

It was already 6:00 the ball started at 7. It was now or never. We entered the Mercedes convertible without Merida, who was following us with a van with all the computer equipment. Tiana wasn't joining us till 7:30 but Merida could hold.

We arrived at 6: 45 we all had our masks for our Masquerade ball experience. Meg was a light pink hold up mask that was designed with a pearly outline and small black jewels around the eyes. Ariel's was a nice blue mask with rhinestones on the edge and light purple glitter around the eyes; it was a pull on mask that had a ribbon to hold it. Punzie was purple and gold just like her nails, with small rubies around the edge. Mine was a simple ribbon mask with white and light blue snow designs (Meg not funny.) and a line of black jewels on the top of my eyes.

We got out of the car and went separate ways, knowing that if one of us gets caught we all do.

_Jack's P.O.V _

Thank goodness guys don't help each other with getting ready. You have no idea how hard it was to put on hair dye. I had dyed my hair a really dark brown, put on black eye contacts and wore on a suit that I found on my bed when I got home from work. It was a gift from Heric, that bastard. I chuckled to myself as I tied my shoes and walked out. We went to an empty class room to but on our 'faces'. At this ball it was only girls who wore the mask, we had to make fake skin and face shapes to but on our face. Think _White Chicks. _By six everyone was ready and loaded in to Hercules's car. Our guns were loaded and we all had our plan. Hiccup and Toothless planned on staying back to watch our moves on the camera. Eric one of our other friends was asked to help by Pitch. Eric was pretty nice guy, we knew him pretty well, and sometimes we hung out but we weren't so close. Either way he was taking Toothless's spot. Toothless and Hiccup were there already setting up the cameras an hour early. It would take us a nearly an hour to get there so we left right away. We all had our cover stories, and plans. We had everything prepared and nothing to lose.

"What exactly are we getting out of this?" I asked.

"The idea of doing something, something we know is not worth is but we do anyway to get ourselves somewhere. Get ourselves an identity." Hiccup replies.

"That and also trying to get on Pitch's good side, that and also look at us, we got in here for stealing, cheating, and fighting. We had to defend ourselves, we had to meet up to expectations, and we had to support our family even. We are doing this because it would be an accomplishment. I mean like that guy from _Wreck it Ralph_ said 'Just because you are a bad guy, doesn't mean that you are a _bad_ guy.' We are just doing what we need to do to survive. Earn money, respect, and a one way ticket out of this hell hole." Aster softly said, saying everything that was true about our lives. We didn't care about the consequences because, there was nothing left for us to hold onto.


	10. Chapter 10

**_So... Ball Time?_**

**_It took me nearly a week to get this right... so here goes nothing :P! Have some candy my little monsters :P..._**

**__**_ Jack's P.O.V. chapter 10!_

I pulled my glove on, I turned on the identifier. I loved this glove, basically anything I touch my fingerprints will not be on anything, but if I were to touch a glass of water, the glove would identify who was the last person to touch it, reading fingerprints. The fingerprints would send the information to Toothless's computer so he could completely identify whose fingerprints they were. So, basically tonight I'm spending the entire nights dancing with girls, and touching glasses trying to identify which girl was Juliet. What's the worst that could happen?

I walked through the doors. I volunteered to go first in because I had the best tool to help us find Juliet. There were girls wearing masks, and insanely dressy dresses. There were waiters carrying tall glasses of sparkling cider. The dance floor was in the middle of the huge circular room. There were fancy crystal chandlers hanging, spreading a light perfect glow around the room. I'm screwed, how I was going to act like a high class guy when this was the first time I had ever worn a suit.

I took a deep breath and walked to an empty table. As I walked towards the table I kept note, how many cameras there were around the room, how many girls there were, and which girl may be Juliet. Hiccup and Toothless had already hacked the camera system and was watching my every move. I stopped as I was halfway to the table. A girl with a black dress and light brown hair passed by, her hair was styled exactly the way Elsa's hair was on Friday. I smiled a little at the thought of Elsa and then thought that maybe I was losing it. Just to make sure this girl wasn't Elsa with a mask and wig I tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned around; she was wearing a mask that had snowflakes designs around it. I smiled more remembering the nickname I gave to Elsa.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, as the orchestra played a new song.

"Why not?" She replied, her voice was louder than Elsa's, a little harsher.

"What's your name?" I asked as I pulled her into a waltz. I prayed that I wouldn't trip like I did when I was practicing with Flynn.

"Amy Jackson, you?" She replied.

"Percy Jackson." I said jokingly.

"Not the first time I heard that joke." She said sounding bored.

"Tyler McLean." I said winging it. I heard Hiccup giggle in my ear. I twirled Amy as I looked at the camera and mouthed 'What?'

"Hey, dude. We need you to get her fingerprints more clearly." Toothless said. I nodded the slightest bit as I then dipped her. As I dipped her I got a look at her eyes clearly for the first time. They were deep blue color, but her facial features were so much like Elsa. I felt a pain in my heart. I never missed someone this much before.

"Shit. We got a problem. Dude have you ever used these ever touched Elsa with these gloves before? If it's a yes ask her where's she from, if it's a no say you look beautiful." Toothless commanded.

"You look beautiful." I croaked scared of what was going to happen next.

"You've never seen me before, I have a mask on how do you know if I'm really pretty or not?" She questioned, she took over and lead me around the floor.

"Dude, that girl is Elsa." Toothless whispered. Just then I couldn't hear anything. I stared at the girl I was waltzing with. What the hell was Elsa doing here? No way was she going to lie about her identity, change her hair, how she talked, and everything just for a dance. She was after what I was. Juliet. No, no this isn't right. Elsa can't be a spy.

´How well do I know this Elsa girl?´ I thought. I sighed I knew the answer to that question: Obviously not enough.

And if I didn't play my cards right, I might never really get to know her without me locked up.

"We can't let anything get in our way." Toothless reminded me.

The song ended. Elsa pulled away, and left me standing there.

"Hey you okay?" 'Amy' or Elsa asked. I nodded.

"Thanks for the dance, next time don't dance like you have two left feet." Elsa said as she walked off the dance floor. Leaving me dumb folded.

I slowly walked towards her, following her, wanting to know more.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Flynn saying goodbye to a girl with short brown hair, and Hercules blushing at something a girl with a model like body said.

"No, we need to meet at the bathroom now!" I hear Toothless said urgently.

A few minutes I reached the bathroom and opened the door.

"Lock the door behind you." Aster says. Everyone was here. Eric, Flynn, Aster, Heric and Hans.

Ahhh Hans, let me tell you about that bastard. He probably came here by himself with Pitch's blessing. He was rich, handsome, clever, and a grade A++++ asshole. He sleeps with girls; buys whatever he wants, and can easily get Pitch to agree with anything. He was what I call a three-less let me explain:

1. A soulless Bastard

2. A heartless cunt

3. A brainless dumbass

Just saying it fits him perfectly.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I gestured at Hans

"Pitch told me that I had to keep an eye on you. And damn was he right, so Elsa?" He says smirking. I glared at him knowing that I couldn't do anyting. I groaned as he smirked more and looked at Flynn for help.

"Now what?" Flynn asked. "I'm pretty sure I was dancing with Rapunzel because she told me she loved to have her hair cut pixie style and dye it brown and that's exactly the hairstyle the girl I was having a toast with had." He was daydreaming now... so much for help man.

"I'm positive I was talking to Meg. She had the same sarcastic voice." Heric said hiding a slight blush.

"Well Jack, you better have a plan." Aster said.

Eric nodded , agreeing. They must have filled him while I was walking here.

"Wait, I have an idea. Why don't we get Juliet, but you stay with Elsa. Don't let her get her out of your sight. This girl could get some good information for us. We could bug her, hack her phone, and so on. We will get information on how the enemy plays. If we don't get Juliet then we have information on how to get her back. And same as the others, Meg, Rapunzel, dadada." Hans said.

"You want me to play Elsa?" I was now pissed. He may be heartless but I sure as hell wasn't.

"He's right Overland, we need this." Aster said, he was warning me. He was being vulnerable to get me to agree. Nice card you played my friend.

"No. You need this I don't." I said sternly.

"If you don't do this, I will." Hans said. I let out a deep breath. My eyes widened at the thought of Hans getting anywhere near Elsa.

"And how would you do this?" I questioned.

" I have my ways, get the girl to like me, she must be desperate because she went after you. And you know just get information, maybe sleep with her cause she's got it going and say goodbye let her move on and so on." He was sickening; no he was worst than a Pansycake, Deatheater, anything that made you want to puke.

"Fine, but after this Dylan-codic is done for so am I." I grumbled, knowing that it was better to agree than to fight.

"One more thing." Hans said.

"What?" I snapped.

"You can't interfere with whatever I'm going to do or else I'm telling Pitch." He said as he exited the room. Someone needs to give him a good punch in the face. His heart was insanely frozen.

"Sorry man." Flynn said.

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I was ashamed of myself for what I was going to do with Elsa. I didn't want to do this. What happens if I get caught and she doesn't understand?

"Don't get caught mate." Aster mumbles as though reading my mind as he walks out.

Eric catches my eye in the mirror and mouths a sorry. Heric gives me a pat on the back before continuing the mission, leaving me with Hiccup and Toothless in my ears and Flynn behind me, Flynn moves and stands behind me.

"When this is all over, you and Elsa can have as many kids and rodeos you want." Flynn tries to make me laugh.

"If she's around when this is over." I sighed, and walked out of the room. I had to finish this mission.

Elsa's P.O.V

These shoes were killing me. I collapsed into an empty seat. Mulan (Juliet's code name) was nowhere to be found. Mulan knew we were going to help her get safe, she just doesn't know who. Pocahontas was supposed to give us a signal when they arrived and we haven't gotten the 'signal' whatever that was.

I looked around the room, taking everything in and looking for my friends.

Meg was rejecting guy after guy, but knowing that she would have to dance with someone or else it would be suspicious for a girl to go to a ball and not dance. Punzie was walking around admiring art work while talking to a man with brown hair, who would smirk once in awhile. Ariel was dancing the night away with a man that had smooth shiny Elvis hairstyle with a twist. That left Merida and Tiana, they were eating something, most likely something Tiana cooked, and watching everyone's move through the camera.

"Elsa, you have to do something." Tiana urged. I looked up at the camera and moved my feet in circles. "Feet hurt?" Tiana asked. I nodded to the tempo of the music.

"Man up." Merida said.

I groaned and got up. I walked down towards the tables, in hope that they had chocolate. Then that was when I saw it, the signal. There was a compass, a small compass hidden underneath the table cloth. The arrow pointed north. I looked north which was on my left and saw a woman wearing a beige dress with a mask that had purple and red feathers on the edge. To I saw a scrawny man with a black suit. The man was shorter than the woman and had a rather feminine touch to his looks. Juliet! I thought.

I calmly walked over and gently passed the woman, our hands barely touching as I gave over the compass. She had the compass in her hand but didn't move. Pocahontas.

"Bull's-eye!" Merida said. Pocahontas than moved as if to go to the bathrooms. Juliet turned to the tables and then acted if there was a phone call. She pulled out her phone and walked out, so naturally no one noticed.

"Juliet is out of the building and is in the van. She's with us." Merida confirmed.

"Pocahontas is going out from the back and is also heading towards the van." Tiana reported.

We had finished our mission. Then suddenly I felt something cold on my back. I could feel the edge but not the inside; it was like a hollow shell. Then I heard it, the slightest sound of a click, a loaded gun. I didn't dare turn around.

"Now, be a good girl, and walk out of the door." A voice whispered in my ear. My heart pounded as he moved the gun to my waist and held my hand, leading me to the door. He did it so naturally, Merida didn't notice. No one noticed. I gently turned on my 'nails' I dared to look up and see who it was, but it was no one I recognized. He made a mistake by showing me his face, but here's the thing about spies. We never make mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

_Elsa's P.O.V Chapter 11_

I kept quiet as he led me to the back door. I slowed my breathing, I tried calming down, but I wasn't Merida who could fight back. I peeked once more out of the corner of my eye. He had brown chestnut hair, a small smirk on his mouth, but the funny thing about him, he had a thirteen year olds face, but twenty one year olds body. Once we were outside, he let me go. I turned around to face him, ready to attack, but he leaned against the wall and smirk.

"Peter is the name, and you must be Elsa. Good to finally meet you." He started off. I was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'm a good guy, or you know, on your side." He explained.

"Why would you help us?" I asked. He pointed at himself and said,

"Spy." He then pointed at me and said, "Trust me."

He then moved and put his two hands right on top of my shoulder blades, and leaned in. "They were watching you." He whispers, he moves his hands down and slightly slips something into my hands and walks away. Just walks away. Right before he turned the corner he looks back and said "See you soon Ms. Queen."

I then moved quietly, quickly and followed him, but he was already gone.

"Hey Elsa, are you there?" I hear Tiana.

I pull out my phone and typed '_On my way to the lot.'_

I turn around to walk over to the lot. End of the night. End of the mission. I should be relaxed, but I couldn't stop turning around. I was paranoid, I wasn't scared of Peter, I wasn't worried about him, no. I thought I saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair.

_Peter's P.O.V_

"Well?" I turned around and was greeted with 'Emily' she calls herself.

"Common, of course I introduced myself to her. You know told her my name, and you know things you say to strangers." I said as I walked up to my car and opened the door for her. She went in the car and got comfortable. I took of my suit jacket and put it in the trunk. I then got into my car and started it.

"So, Harry how was she like?" She asked, she looks at me sideways, she had not taken off her mask yet but she had let go of her hair.

"You can call me Peter you know; we're no longer on the mission." I said. She waved her hands as if to say whatever.

"You know where to drop me off." Emily says. The rest of the ride was in silence.

_The next day. Jack's P.O.V_

In my defense Elsa is a spy, and spies don't like getting caught, so technically it's not my fault I lost sight of her. Right?

The mission was over and we were not even close to finding Juliet. Hans has not done anything tragic yet. At this moment in time I was facing an angry Pitch. Not going to sugarcoat it, he was pissed, and we were screwed. You know those cartoons that showed anger by having the character have steam coming out of his/her face? Yuppers that was what Pitch looked like at the moment. He was pacing the floor, he was muttering angrily. We sat quietly watching him. Eric, Flynn, and Hercules were communicating through facial expressions. Toothless and Hiccup were holding hands and staring straight ahead, once in a while they would bump shoulders. Aster on the other hand was looking at the door.

"A simple mission." Pitch finally making sense.

"Just put a goddamn tracker on her." He snarled.

"I knew it, all alon-" He was cut off by a knock on the door.

He clears his throat and mutters a 'come in'. Hans walked in and Pitch drew a small smile out.

"I have good news sir." Hans said smirking. No wonder Pitch liked him so much, they were basically robots, no brain, no shame, and sure as hell no heart. Pitch gestured him to continue as he takes a seat.

"Although, we did not put a tracker on her we did do something else. You see we were able to find out the spies who were going moving Juliet. We got to place a tracker onto a certain girl. Elsa, that's her name." My head shot up at the sound of her name. Hans smirked the tiniest bit at my reaction.

"Jack here is rather aquainted with her." He finished.

"In what way?" Pitch asked.

All eyes were on me. My hands were stuffed in my pockets clenched into fists. I looked down, I was seeing red. Of course we couldn't trust Hans the three less but what else could we do? I heard a soft chuckle.

"Oh, in that way. Well then Overland are you going to help us or quit for true love?" Pitch said.

"Well then Pitch, do you have a straight up dick up your ass? Because, you sure are one bitch." I thought. I couldn't stand it. But I knew that Elsa would be hurt either way. If I were to play along and say that I was just using her then I would be able to warn her or get away with it without her getting hurt saying that she was valuable information. The next brief moments and I pasted together what I was going to say.

I finally looked up into Pitch's eyes, and let out a smooth chuckle. I pulled out my phone. Without saying a word my fingers started to fly over the touch screen keyboard as I texted Elsa.

_Hey snowflake? I was wondering wanna meet up? I can pick you up at your place. ~J_

The room was completely quiet, their eyes were still on me, questioning me with their eyes but not yet ready to ask me what the hell I was doing. I'll be honest, I'm not really sure what I was doing. Maybe something I've always wanted to do when I was around Elsa.

_Meet up? ~E_

_Think of it as a date.~ J _

_Saturday?~E_

_At noon.~J _

_You aren't gonna take no as answer r u?~E_

_;) What do you think snowflake.~J _

She texted me her address and we said goodbye.

"Well guys." I start, breaking the silence.

"Don't you think it's easier to get information through your girlfriend then a couple bugs?" I asked.

Pitch nodded in approval. Too bad, he didn't know that there was a fucking torpedo in the water, and it was coming to get him.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack's P.O.V Chapter 12

It was Saturday, she wanted to meet at noon, but the romantic I am, I thought might as well meet at four to see the sunset, but I didn't tell her that. I parked my motorcycle and hitched my helmet onto the seat. I walked up the steps greeting an insanely large house, palace large. I took a deep breath and knocked. I was greeted by a girl, maybe a little younger than Elsa, she had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes she also had the lightest trace of freckles, like Elsa.

"Hey, I'm Jack Overland and-" I started

"Anna who's at the door?" A deep voice asked. A man walked out, I knew right off the bat he was Elsa's dad. I had not a single piece of shit planned out. So I did what every idiot would do. Say the first fucking thing on his mind.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Elsa's Dad asked.

"Mr. Queen nice to meet you. Elsa's talked alot about you. I'm Jack Overland." I extended my arm and remembered to shake firmly.

"She has? Well she hasn't said a thing about you." He said, my heart sank. He notices my reaction and laughs a little.

"I'm kidding loosen up boyo." He says as he steps out of the way to allow me in. As I entered the doorway, he gave me a pat on the pack. Mrs. Queen on a couch gesturing me to sit down.

"Oh my, did you, your hair... I'm sorry I meant nice to finally meet you. Come down sit." She said as she set down a cup of tea gesturing at the seat facing her. Elsa's sister turned off the T.V and muttered quietly, something about getting Elsa, before rushing up the stairs. Mr. Queen sat next to his wife and gently gave me a smile.

"We've heard a lot about you." Mr. Queen said. They smiled so I relaxed a little.

"All good things I hope, and yes my hair is snow white." I chuckled a little. " I didn't dye it though."

"So tell me about yourself, how did you and Elsa meet?" Mrs. Queen asked.

"We met at an empty Starbucks, over a cup of hot chocolate, and me looking for a spot to sit." I said smiling, remembering every last detail.

"Where are you taking her?" Mr. Queen asked.

"It's a surprise." I said.

"A motorcycle?" Mrs. Queen asked.

"Yeah, um, only if it's okay with you and Elsa." I said nervously.

"Of course, Elsie needs to loosen up a bit!" Mr. Queen said. Man, I love this man of highness.

I heard Mrs. Queen take a quick breath and followed her eyes. I saw Elsa descending the stairs. She was wearing a soft honey yellow off the shoulder top with a purple tank top underneath. She had violet jeans on, her hair was left natural, and no makeup. She looked beautiful.

She joined me at my side and I put an arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek. Mrs. Queen quickly took a picture.

"Can I have a copy of that?" I mouthed. Mrs. Queen nodded, as she admirably stared at the screen.

"Well, I'll let you two love birds off then." Mr. Queen said.

"Where are we going?" Elsa looked up at me.

"First, you look beautiful. Second, anywhere you want. Third, are you okay with motorcycles?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and we were off.

Elsa's P.O.V

My hair was blowing in the wind. My head was warm under the sun, safe, it felt safe. He slowly curved the motorcycle left, following the snaky road. Racing up a mountain, maybe a little too fast, but I wasn't scared, why should I be? I laid my chin on his shoulder, he slightly nodded and I saw a little smirk on his face. His white hair was crazy, windblown. I held him tighter as he turned again. I have never felt so free, on Jack's motorcycle, never have I ever felt so free and safe. Trust me, going on a life threatening mission is one thing, but holding onto a guy you have feelings for, as he drives you on his motorcycle up a mountain is another. In other words, Merida could be right next to me with a bow and arrows and I would still think that this moment with Jack was safer. I still had no idea where we were going, but couldn't care less. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the rush of the wind in my face.

Once we reached the top of the mountain, I came in view of a table and two chairs. Jack helped me off the motorcycle and led me to a chair, which he pulled out. Silently, he took out a basket and set up dinner. As he did so, I looked at the view. We had the perfect view of a sunset and the city below. New York's skyline was breathtaking. There was a tree on my side that had Christmas lights snaked around it and its branches held a couple lanterns. Wow, Overland really did outdone himself, I felt like a princess from one of those chessy, romance movies.

I heard Jack clear his throat. The table had a couple candle sticks in the middle. He had laid out a plate that had spaghetti ready to eat. He remembered how much I loved pad thai! Can he be anymore sweet? Of course he can, he pulled out a bottle that had the label 'Stars Are at Our Fault'. I laughed, no way, he cannot be serious, my heart melted, this was the sweetest thing ever! But, it's alcohol.

"Its non-alcoholic"- he drew out the non with a smirk- "apple cider. I remember you telling me something about apples cider? And accidently getting drunk on it once when your mom but the alcoholic kind?" I giggled at that memory. A hazy Christmas party.

He finally took a seat. I was still staring out into the beautiful sunset, and skyline of New York.

"Enjoying the view?" He said sounding of so proud of himself.

"Yuppers." I said. "It's beautiful." I really was breathless, I loved sunsets.

"No, you're beautiful." He said softly as he rubbed my hands.

I heard his stomach growl. We grinned at each other and took I waited for him to split the pad thai into two plates, or something but instead he just gave me a fork and we dug in. We were sharing our food like that one Disney movie! That explains the really long noodles.

_Jack's P.O.V_

Never thought it would work, I mean getting a girl to allow me to drive her on a motorcycle up a mountain to have dinner on the edge of the mountain. But Elsa was not just any other girl, she was amazing. Perfect even, I know so much for my belief that nobody and nothing was perfect. So much for that belief, but then again, nothing's forever. I glanced at her as she wrapped the fork into a napkin and placed it into the basket. We had just finished our pad thai, sadly no kiss. Well, I tried. I went into my pocket and pulled out two fortune cookies. I offered one too her. I waited anxiously as she took it out of my hands and whispered a thank you. I scooted my chair closer, and put my chin over her shoulder. She cracked the fortune cookie and ate it first, not looking at the fortune. "I like to eat the cookie before looking at the fortune." She explained.

_Elsa's P.O.V_

" It's not gonna come true if I let you read it, you know?" I teased him. He let out an exaggerated groan and removed his head off my shoulder and covers his eyes with his hands as he moves in front of me.

"I let you read my fortune, if you let me read yours." He offers. I see the smirk forming in between his lips and was debating whether I would have self control and not kiss him, or lose it.

"Not happening." I said. I unfolded the fortune.

_'__Will you be me snowflake?'_ it said.

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the insanely long wait. My computer crashed twice. So I had to rewrite it twice, and yeah. Yes this story is also on Wattpad and Fanfiction net, it will soon go on Quotev as well. My name is Arfrona and I do not have an Instagram, Facebook and dear god forbid a Myspace. Have a good day, comment if you have any characters! Dreamworks, Pixar, Disney characters. Thank you for your votes, comments, likes, favorites, dada ( my way of saying e.t.c ) thank you!


End file.
